Until then
by Nienna
Summary: Secuela de Another world. Pensamientos de Uryû tras haber terminado de tejer el sweater para Ichigo. IchigoxUryû, oneshot.


Era una sensación irreal tener finalmente entre mis manos el sweater blanco en que había volcado no solo tiempo y afecto sino también esperanzas que, en el momento en que tracé el primer punto, ni yo mismo sabía que tenía.

Y ahora, minutos después de haberle dado el último toque, seguía pareciéndome inverisímil, especialmente con su futuro dueño durmiendo plácidamente entre mis sábanas.

Sonreí un poco, resistiéndome a revolver ese cabello tan llamativamente anaranjado cuyo portador se había hecho un lugar en mi vida con ahínco y determinación. Y quizá con un toque de jamás admitido masoquismo, también.

Amar y demostrar lo que sentía había probado ser algo natural para Ichigo, algo que fluía a través de cada célula de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza como su propio reiatsu, después de todo. Pero no había resultado así para mí.

Aún me era difícil acercarme a él para besarle castamente en la comisura de la boca, incluso era difícil dejarme envolver cálidamente por sus brazos a pesar de cuánto disfrutaba de su compañía.

Probablemente una parte de mi resistencia era vergüenza. Eso era aceptable y hasta comprensible, considerando que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención ni me sentía cómodo recibiéndola. Mi instinto de supervivencia parecía pedirme a gritos que corriera hasta el otro extremo de Karakura si era necesario para alejarme de allí, mientras yo permanecía duro como una piedra.

"_Soy yo, tonto"_, me calmaba suavemente Ichigo, su voz apenas molesta, _"¿A qué le temes?"._

"_No estoy asustado"_, mentía cada vez que esa pregunta abandonaba sus labios solo para paralizarme aún más.

"_No, claro que no"_, me reñía él, _"estás aterrado."_

"¡He dicho que no! ¡Deja de burlarte, condenado shinigami sabelotodo!"

"_Sabelotodo, ¿eh? Entonces di en el clavo"_, se jactaba alzando las cejas, con cierta amargura a pesar de eso, _"Tienes miedo. ¿A qué le temes, Uryû?"_

Demás está decir que lo admitiría sobre mi cadáver, pero Ichigo no desistía. No importaba cuántas veces termináramos discutiendo, peleando, gritándonos, parecía que cada vez estaba más seguro de que obtendría la respuesta que quería.

Aun seis meses después de oír constantemente mis negativas, mis amenazas y mis chillidos, seguía plantado firmemente a mi lado. Sonreía orgulloso cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre nosotros. No le incomodaba admitir que éramos novios, aun cuando nuestra relación distaba mucho de ser una feliz y pacífica.

Si alguna vez había existido tal cosa entre nosotros, había sido sin duda al principio. Las primeras horas. Los primeros días.

Yo había estado tan concentrado en ayudarlo a perdonar a su padre después de que él mismo me contara que estaba saliendo, si se le podía llamar así, con el mío. El único sentimiento del que era consciente era la preocupación. Sabía lo que era una figura paterna distante y no quería, por ningún motivo, que Kurosaki Isshin se convirtiera en eso para Ichigo. Yo sabía que, aun a patadas y golpes, esos dos siempre se habían llevado bien y que se querían mucho. Era Ichigo el que se había olvidado de eso. De eso y de cuánto iba a arrepentirse después si dejaba pasar el tiempo sin enfrentar el asunto.

"_¿Por qué huyes de esto, Ichigo?"_, le taladré la cabeza cada vez que pude, _"Que te lo tomes como una broma no hará que desaparezca, tú lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Sé que conoces a tu papá y que sabes que él jamás reemplazaría a tu mamá por nadie, ¿por qué te empeñas en apartarlo ahora?"._

"_No estoy huyendo. No soy un cobarde"_, me había contestado finalmente, sus ojos colmados de lágrimas no derramadas y furia contenida, _"Si hay un cobarde aquí, es él. ¡No fue capaz de contarme que estaba con alguien! ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme sin que él me dijera que decidió ya no estar solo? ¡No juzgo su decisión! Mierda, ni siquiera me molesta la elección que hizo, pero se supone que soy su hijo. Se supone que confía en mí, Uryû. ¡Vaya manera de confiar, escondiendo algo tan importante! ¿Cómo puede mirarme a la cara? No lo entiendo."_

"_Él no tiene idea que lo descubriste, ¿o me equivoco?"._

"_No, pero--"._

"_¿Qué esperas entonces, que lo adivine? Dale una oportunidad de explicarse. Solo una."_

Reticente, había permanecido largo rato en silencio, siendo el único sonido reinante causado por los pequeños besos que yo esparcía por su cuello, en un intento no solo de serenarlo sino también de tranquilizarme a mí mismo. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba metiendo demasiado las narices en algo que no me incumbía del todo. Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así conociendo el desenlace a largo plazo y cuánto dolor le traería éste.

"_Está bien. Pero no lo haré por él"_, había cedido al final, besando quedamente mi frente.

Me había sentido tan bien al verlo marcharse al día siguiente a su casa feliz, feliz por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos. En su expresión ya no había rabia ni tristeza, solo la más pura de las alegrías, aunque siempre acompañada de su sempiterno ceño fruncido. Una parte de mí se afanaba absurdamente por creer que también yo tenía que ver en eso. Que era la combinación de estar conmigo y haberse reconciliado con su padre lo que lograba que brillara como nunca.

Y como pocas veces me sucedía, sentí que había sido útil. Que había hecho algo bueno por una persona especial para mí.

_Una persona especial._

Mientras esa frase hacía eco en mi cabeza había nacido el problema.

Mi temor.

Mi miedo, no a que me traicionara ni a que me dejara – lo último siendo solo cuestión de tiempo en realidad -, sino a acostumbrarme demasiado a su cariño, a su presencia. Esa presencia que transformaba cualquier lugar llenándolo de aire fresco y bañándolo con colores nuevos. Colores que no eran los mismos cuando contrastaban junto al mandarina de su pelo ni junto a la tonalidad justa de su piel ni al fulgor blanco de sus ojos.

Blanco, pero no como el sweater que inerte descansaba en mi regazo, burlándose de mí al volver tangible el paso del tiempo e indiscutible mi necesidad de estirar ese tiempo a su lado cuanto fuese posible.

_Es un intento muy pobre de imitar lo que veo en él_, sentencié para mis adentros, posando con cierto rencor mis manos sobre la lana, _nunca podrá ser tan blanco ni merecerá abrigarlo en invierno_.

Doblé la prenda con premura, parándome a guardarla en lo más profundo de mi armario antes de que Ichigo despertara y la viera.

_Será un lindo regalo de despedida_, pensé finalmente, luchando contra el nudo que se abría paso como un devastador huracán por mi garganta.

_Y ojalá que entonces sea capaz de guardar también mi amor hacia él en lo más profundo de mí._


End file.
